Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map
Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map is a direct-to-video film, inspired by the Muppets franchise, with the designs of the gang and other comedic elements being based on the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo TV series. It was originally released as a Walmart exclusive DVD on July 23, 2013, before being given a "wide" release on February 14, 2014. Premise The gang find a treasure map while ordering a pizza, which leads them to searching for Gnarlybeard's hidden treasure, while also coming across Gnarlybeard himself and the Phantom Parrot. Synopsis After Scooby-Doo accidentally stumbles on a treasure map while eating the pizza he and Shaggy had ordered, the gang are attacked by Ye Phantom Parrot while hanging out in their tree house. This unprovoked attack sends them into solving the mystery behind the map and they beginning to follow Ye Phantom Parrot to a lighthouse where along the way they find clues to who is behind the ghost. The gang is back in their tree house watching TV where there is a news report on their capture of Stu Stukowski, and begins discussing about the map, which the news reporter confirms is curse. Velma, who is on the computer discovers that part of the map is missing and realizes that earlier on Scooby had unintentionally eaten the missing piece when he found it in his pizza. Using an X-ray machine to scan the missing piece from Scooby's stomach and restore it to the map, the gang use it to find the hidden treasure of Gnarlybeard. Once they reach the X the gang split up while Shaggy and Scooby dig up at the spot where they discover another X this time glowing. The X triggers a spring that shoots Shaggy and Scooby right onto the ghost ship of none other then the ghost of Gnarlybeard himself. Gnarlybeard takes Shaggy and Scooby hostage and makes them swab the deck, while Velma, Daphne and Fred follow after in one of Daphne's dad's planes he just happens to have conveniently placed where they could find it (according to Daphne he has planes parked in various spots around the globe.) Shaggy and Scooby finally escape from Gnarlybeard and come to rest on the island the ship was heading for. They soon meet up with Velma, Daphne and Fred and they continue to look for the treasure. But when they reach the spot where the treasure is hidden, Gnarlybeard has already began digging up the treasure, Velma then figures out who the culprit is and the gang set a trap to capture him but when the plan is moved into action Shaggy and Scooby are accidentally caught instead and Gnarlybeard continues to pursue Velma, Daphne and Fred. While stuck in the net of their trap, Shaggy and Scooby began throwing coconuts at Gnarlybeard and knock him unconscious. With Gnarlybeard captured the gang reveal that it was Shirley, Stu's sister behind the mask. The gang then open the treasure chest to discover that it was nothing more then bottles of shampoo for Gnarlybeard's beard of which he never would have used as revealed earlier in the film that he liked to have his beard dirty. The gang return to the tree house, and Shaggy and Scooby are taking a bath with the bottles of shampoo they had recovered from the chest. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Louie * Dr. Escobar Villains: * Ghost of Gnarlybeard * Shirley Stukowski * Ye Phantom Parrot * Stu Stukowski Other characters: * Dwayne * Ye Phantom Parrot (real) * Gnarlybeard * Kitten * Newscaster * Hot dog vendor * Mr. Blake Locations * Coolsville ** Clubhouse ** Lighthouse ** Cave ** Island Objects * Velma's computer * Gnarleybeard's treasure map * Scooby Snacks * Pizza * Velma's magnifying glass * Telescope * Stu Stukowski's glasses * Scooby's flashlight * Stu Stukowski's bicycle * Pom poms * Cracker * Television set * Dr. Escobar's compass * Hot dogs * Barrels * Mustard * Mops * How to Fly a Plane! * Ghost of Gnarlybeard's sword * Banana * Coconuts * Shovel * Dr. Escobar's teddy bear * Bathtub * Gnarlybeard's treasure Vehicles * Gnarlybeard's pirate ship * Daphne Blake's plane Suspects Culprits Cast Voices Puppeteers Songs Notes/trivia * This is the first puppet movie in the Scooby-Doo franchise. This is also the first DTV film to have the gang as kids, being based on their A Pup Named Scooby-Doo incarnations, which would seem a natural fit. * It had a world-premiere screening at San Diego Comic-Con International 2013 on July 21. The panel consisted of Matthew Lillard, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Peter Linz, David Rudman, Adam Rudman, and Jay Bastian."Comic-Con Sunday 2013 Programs". Comic-Con International: San Diego. Retrieved December 25, 2015. * This movie marks the first and only time Stephanie D'Abruzzo voices Velma; a role that presumably could've also gone to the then current Velma, Mindy Cohn. * Neither Stu or Shirley are too sure if they really are related to Gnarlybeard. * The three songs featured in the film are taken from previous animated feature-lengths: "Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo" is from , "Dig It Scooby-Doo" is from , and "Here Comes Summer" is from . * The movie is credited to director Jomac Noph though according to Stephanie D'Abruzzo, this was just a pseudonym. * According to Stephanie D'Abruzzo, this was intended to be a pilot for a potential series. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy as a cracker; Scooby and Shaggy as hula dancers. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * All three of the songs have virtually nothing to do with the film, the biggest of them all being "Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo". The only song that had any kind of relevance was "Dig It Scooby-Doo" which was used a tad late, but the scene in which it could have been used when Scooby dug for the "X" was presumably too brief (although the song was never meant to be taken literally). * Velma often refers to Fred with the wrong full name Fredward. Fred's real name is Frederick. This could be justified by the fact that this film is set in a separate universe. * Why would Shirley have Scooby Snacks in Gnarlybeard's pirate ship? Home media * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (Walmart exclusive) DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 23, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 14, 2014. Quotes Gallery Videos Images File:Mystery_Map_cover.jpg|DVD References External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) * Buy in HD from VUDU }} Category:Direct-to-video films *